Dark to Light
by StillKickingIt
Summary: Selene saved Genosha from Cassandra. After being kicked out from the Hellfire club King Erik Magnus Lehnshurr appoints her Prime Minister. Selene must win an election, get Erik's family back together, rebuild Genosha and bring back Wanda's children from Mephisto all while trying to remember when she got so nice.


**February 15** **th** **2001**

Selene was a not in the shadows. When Sebastian had told her of the plan to send rogue sentinels to kill the island of Genosha for the first time in centuries she felt something. She felt angry. She couldn't understand what Cassandra could gain from this. She knew what she needed to do. That's how she found herself flying to the island.

From her distance she could see that that the robots had begun their destruction. The Vista was incredible. Tall skyscrapers looking onto the bay.

They had entered the city and were burning everything in sight. She saw hundred trying to escape in vain. Mutation would not help them now. She didn't know if she had the strength and power in her but she would have to try.

She began to chant the words of a long forgotten language. She could feel the magic circling her. She raised her hands and pushed her magic out. A portal began to open. She chanted faster, as she could see that a Sentinel had noticed her presence and was taking off towards her. As she chanted her powers drained. That was her weakness. Magic drained her.

A great roar came from within the portal. Louder than the millions screaming for the attacks to stop. Louder than the buildings falling. Louder than the Sentinels. She had summoned her horde. From the portal poured the great beasts of the underworld.

" _ **BEAST'S OF HELL! DESTROY THESE MACHINES FOR YOUR MISTRESS!"**_

Led by a Leviathan the monster first met the Sentinel that had seen her. They smashed into its chest, Sentinel crashing into the water. Selene knew the creatures would help but she needed more. She flew towards the city unsure how she could defeat the other robot.

"My my, Selene what are you doing here?" Selene turned to see Cassandra. The woman had a sinister smile on her face. She stood a top a building watching the destruction below.

"YOU!" Selene shouted, "I am not a good person but even I can see that you have gone too far! You are killing million!"

Cassandra laughed, "It seems odd for you to be their champion. Do you think you can stop me?"

Selene landed on the roof, "I must try,"

Cassandra smirked and stretched out her hand, setting forth cosmic fire . She was resistant to Selene's magic. She would not be harmed by the beasts. Selene lifted her arm and closed her eyes. She focused on the life-force of Cassandra. A very powerful one. She then closed her fists, beginning to drain the life-force away.

The memories began to flood into her mind. She could see no good in any part of this woman.

What she could not see was that the sentinels were being destroyed by her beasts, who then returned to hell and the people of Genosha were watching the scene. A camera crew was recording. Even the X-men were watching the incredible feat. Charles Xavier stood beside Magneto watching the two women battle.

Selene was burning and healing at the same time. Cassandra was trying to de age herself and keep the power strong enough. Selene knew she could only keep her strength for so long.

 _Selene… This is Charles Xavier_. Charles voice came into her mind.

 _Charles this isn't a good time_. Selene thought back.

 _Your weak Selene. You need our help_. Selene snorted at his statement. She had come to try and fight this woman for them and he called her weak. She didn't see the man up there trying to take out his weird dead twin.

 _You don't have the ability to kill her Charles! If I can absorb her soul I can destroy it and it will never return_. Selene projected.

 _Jean Grey and Emma Frost are with me. If you let us we can channel a physic attack on her through your mind_! Selene opened her mind and could feel the three telepaths enter. She could tell they were all much stronger than her. They began their attacks on Cassandra's mind. Cassandra frowned and tried to tighten control. Her cosmic fire began to weaken. Selene could feel the drain becoming more effective. She directed all of her energy and power to it. Cassandra began to feel overwhelmed. She saw that the bitch Selene had somehow coordinated attacks on her mind with Charles. Selene's own abilities had begun to drain her of her life forces. She began to feel older her bones becoming brittle. Her vision blurred and she lost her sight. Finally, she collapsed to her knees. Cassandra began to burn in her own cosmic flame. Her soul being taken by Selene.

Selene fell to the ground. She looked out over the roof top to see the second Sentinel burning. She had accomplished her goal. She had not battled like that in a long time. She looked below to see the people of Genosha. She could not see what they felt. She only hoped that she would be remembered for this and not all of the evil that had occupied her life.

She felt light headed and the last thought she had before she passed out was that she thought the view was quite beautiful.

DARKTOLIGHTDARKTOLIGHT

Selene awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. She frowned at the sound. The Hellfire club better not have put her in some disgusting hospital. She opened her eyes to the beast, Dr. Henry McCoy.

She looked at him in disbelief. He smiled at her.

"Ah Selene you have awoken. It's good to see you have your senses. Let me be the first to thank you for what you did. You saved Genosha. You're a hero."

She gasped. "Everyone knows? What does the Hellfire club know?"

McCoy looked uneasy, "Well Selene they sent a message. They ah, they do not think it would be good if you came back- "

"THOSE ASSHATS!" I screamed, my heartrate spiking. "I WOULD KILL THEM ALL IF I THOUGHT THEY WERE WORTH THE TIME!"

"Selene you must calm down your body took a huge beating from Cassandra and you aren't fully recovered even with your magic and powers healing you."

She was seething with rage. She could not believe she had been kicked out of the Hellfire club. She had been a part of the club for decades. She had practically built the modern version of it. She ripped the tube out of her arm and stood in her bed. Flashing her naked body to Henry who covered his eyes and made an awkward noise.

She stormed out of the room and into a hospital hallway. She walked to the front desk where the secretary was startled by her appearance. Selene was used to it. She was confused when the woman began to smile as if she had seen the Queen.

"Oh my goodness its you isn't it! They said you were in the hospital but I didn't believe it! Your the woman who saved us all!"

She turned to see the waiting room people coming towards her. A woman with a green tinge to her reached out. Selene had never had adoration towards her unless it was mind controlled. These people actually believed her to be a hero.

"Your creatures saved my sons life!"

"I thought we were all going to die!"

"Thank you Selene Gallio!"

Selene couldn't believe this. She felt faint. That was when Henry McCoy began to clear the people away and took Selene's hand leading her out to a car. It was a nicer vehicle with a driver waiting for them.

"Where are you taking me?" She said, Henry smiled, "Charles and Erik would like to speak with you."

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

DARKTOLIGHTDARKTOLIGHT

Magneto had a palace. Selene wasn't surprised in the least. It looked quite roman in design with great pillars and marble stone. She was escorted into the personal quarters of 'King Erik Magnus Lenshurr'. She snorted at his royal assumptions. Though she was no longer considered royalty either as she had lost the title of black Queen. She no longer would have the luxuries of her former life.

She had been given a black dress. It wasn't unstylish but it certainly wasn't high priced. _This is what happens when men run a place. Details are missed._ She had changed none the less as she did not wish to meet with Erik in a hospital gown.

She sighed. At least she still had a couple billion in the bank for emergencies. The sitting room was beautiful she supposed. It was mostly styled in purple, which too her was much too feminine. Which she had always thought. She wore black as much as she could.

She looked over to see a portrait of Erik in a robe holding a staff. She had to stop herself from laughing at the stupidity of the painting. She picked up a paper of the table. It was from the New York Times.

 **Savior of the Mutants**

 _Three days ago during a devastating attack on the island mutant nation of Genosha an unknown mutant flew into save the day._

 _This woman (Seen above battling terrorist Cassandra Nova) used a combination of magic and mutant ability to not only destroy the Sentinels attacking the City but killed the perpetrator of the attacks._

 _The Only information on her is that she possess magical powers as well as mutant ones. We also have been informed by a source that her name is Selene Gallio._

 _Even so the attack was devastating. About one third of the population was killed and the infrastructure was damaged severely. Many wonder of King Magnus's fractured government can recover._

 _For more on the mystery women turn to B4_

 _For the history of Genosha turn to C5_

She could not believe that these people would just deem her a hero. She had done so many treacherous deeds in her lifetime. She was built on killing to survive.

"Selene, It's been a very long time."

She looked up to see Erik and Charles. Erik's face impassive while Charles had his goody goody smile on. The one that says the future is safe. She sighed and got up walking over to them. Erik shook her hand and motioned for a chair in his office. She sat and crossed her legs.

"First," Erik began, "I would like to say thank you for all that you did. Without you we would never be able to have stopped the Genocide of our people."

Selene was shocked. Erik was a very proud man and almost never showed gratitude in the way he was doing now.

"Selene you have saved the lives of millions of people. No one else could have done this. We had no help from any outside source. The Avengers didn't end up coming or any other team other than the X-men." Charles looked quite sorrowful over that fact.

Selene rolled her eyes, "Boys It is great that I helped but can you tell me why I'm here?" Charles and Erik looked at each other. She could see that they had discussed this at length. Erik cleared his throat, "We have heard that the Hellfire club has thrown you out. The fact that those traitor think that you saving your-"

"Yes they are in fact quite rude and snobby, get to the point." Selene interrupted. Erik looked at her with faint annoyance but continued, "I would like to offer you a position."

"No Charles I will not join the X-men, personally I do not enjoy spandex-" Selene said loudly hoping to piss Erik off. Erik seemed to enjoy the comment.

"No not the X-men. I would like the appoint you Prime Minister of Genosha."

Selene frowned. She looked at the two men in front of her for any sign that this was some kind of practical joke. Erik looked quite pleased as he had made a woman who had seen it all speechless.

"Erik, I was a member of secret society who plotted against both you and Charles. I don't think one battle against a genocidal bitch makes me a fitting candidate for leading a broken nation." Selene protested.

"Selene you are incredible old. You speak most of the known languages. You have led a shadow organization that influenced governments and have been rich for almost your entire existence. I really believe that your perfect for the job." Charles said. He was smiling at her which always infuriated her. How could he be happy at all.

"Why not Charles?" Selene asked. Charles laughed, "I'm afraid I don't have the tactical brain for politics. Though I will be moving the X-men and the students to Genosha. Erik has forced me to accept the position of consul to the King."

Selene narrowed her eyes at Erik, "How involved will you be on policy?"

Erik smiled and knew that she was about to strike a bargain, "We have to agree on the bill. If we don't Charles has a third vote."

"Will I get to choose my own Cabinet?"

"Yes but they must meet certain requirements."

"How will I sustain myself? You know if I don't have as steady supply of people to drain then I will perish." Selene had no intentions of dying for the job.

"Any murders, rapist or serious crimes will have the years drained off of their life. That way we can improve your health and you can control those people to not commit crime again." Charles explained.

Selene was pensive. She had only been a ruler in Nova Roma but that was through manipulation. She could become a world figure if she played this right.

"How long till the election?" she asked. Erik smiled, "Four months."

Selene smiled, "Deal."

DARKTOLIGHTDARKTOLIGHT

 **March 23** **rd** **2001**

Prime Minister Selene Gallio sat in her office. She had taken over an older estate that was from one of the Magistrates and converted it to the Parliament building. She had already named her party. The Mutant Liberty Party. The MLP was completely under her control. She had hand picked each of the candidates for each of the ridings. The parliament would be made up of only sixty members. She had to run in the twenty third district of the city which now only had ten thousand people in it. At the current moment only two other parties had declared. One was the Human Mutant Alliance and the other was Royalist Party. The human leader was from the south of the country and would pick up six seats. The Royalist would gain twenty at the most. They were led by some low level mutant that believed the King should rule absolutely. They were quite the conservative faction.

She was currently polling at 97% approval in her country, Even the people who didn't like her respected her. Of course Erik had one hundred but that was because he was financing the rebuild. The people of Genosha seemed to enjoy the man. He ha taken to calling his palace the House of M. personally she thought it was quite pretentious but she was starting to enjoy Erik. It was the first time in a long time she had been surrounded by mutants.

She was finishing her cabinet positions. The most important were foreign affairs, Economy, Justice, and Human Mutant relations.

For Foreign Affairs she had chosen Emma Frost. She had been a competent member of Hellfire and came from old money. She knew the ins and outs of politics and was not brash in the slightest. It didn't hurt that she was a telepath that could extract exactly what they wanted from a foreign diplomat's mind. Emma hadn't been shocked when Selene approached her. She had only specified that she could keep her illicit life style.

Economy had been tricky. She had needed someone who would do well but would have a good background. She had chosen Warren Worthington III. He had run his company quite successfully and had moved to the country along with the rest of the X-men. Warren had only ever fought against Selene so he had been suspicious at first. Charles had then talked to him and he had accepted. Selene knew it would be tricky but it was a smart decision. He had spoken to her about bringing his company to Genosha so they could gain tax revenue and jobs.

The Minister of Justice position, she had chosen Sage. Some had thought it was an odd chose but She knew that Sage would be able to organise a system that worked efficiently. Sage had accepted. She had been working for some warlord or another.

Human Mutant Relations Minister was an incredible difficult choice. She needed to choose a human who would have invested interests for mutants. She chose Moira McTaggart at Charles request. He had asked because they were old friends.

She had also created Department X. She had tasked Scott Summers to build up weapons and create an army. The X-men were made the official team. She even had created a school system so that the children would be educated. She had funded the University with her own money just so she could put her name on it.

She sat back in her chair smiling. She was having so much fun this should be criminal.

DARKTOLIGHTDARKTOLIGHT

 **March 30** **th** **2001**

Selene had just finished a campaign rally in which she had unveiled her three year plan alongside her Minister of the Economy Warren. She had grown closer to the winged man. He was polite and well-mannered. He would have fit in quite nicely at the Hellfire club. He was with her in her car with the windows down. They both were waving to the lined city streets.

"I have to say Selene you are doing amazing things for this country." Warren said smiling. Selene was above all a woman and when a cute boy tells her she's good at her job she blushes. It doesn't matter that she's been alive for along time. She still liked it.

"Thank you Warren. Without you the economy would be crashing down." She said. He smiled back. Selene was loving every second. She sat back as the car pulled into the gates of the Palace. Erik was waiting on the front steps along with Pietro. They both had their royal attire on. Selene had taken to wearing a skirt and semi casual overcoat. She had been channelling her inner Margret Thatcher. The Press had been allowed in for the occasion and it was planned that Erik and Selene would have a sit down while Warren and Pietro would do the same.

She stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. She curtsied and Warren bowed.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." Selene said with a smirk. Warren proceeded to do the same.

"Lovely to see you Madame Prime Minister." Erik said with a smile sharing in the laughable titles. They linked arms and began to walk along the path outside of his Palace. The Press must have been taking a hundred photos a minute because of all the flashing.

"I hear that the campaign is going well."

"No complaints."

"I also here that you have put up the money for a University in the City. So noble of you." Erik said as he rolled his eyes. Selene smirked, "Almost as noble as when you donated money to rebuild the city."

They walked about before heading inside for their meeting. Once they had entered into his personal office she took off the jacket and sat in a plush chair. Erik raised an eyebrow. He sat adjacent to her.

"You have to bring Wanda and Lorna home." Selene began and already she had hit a nerve.

"I cannot force them to come here. They just don't want to." Erik said. He looked much older then. She knew that it hurt him to not have his girls with him.

"You need your family here to show support for you ruling dynasty. As well... they need to marry the right people."

Erik eyed her dangerously. "You aren't serious are you?"

Selene got up and poured herself a glass of scotch. She sat down and took a sip. "The only people you can rely upon in this world Erik is your family. I have also asked that Princess Luna spend weekends here as she needs to see her mutant royal family ties as well. She ties us to the Inhumans."

"I don't want to use my family for political gain Selene they will not be pawns to you!" Erik smashed his glass against the wall. Selene raised a brow at Erik who was standing and breathing heavily.

"Are you finished?" she asked. Erik's eyes filled with rage, "NO!"

"Well then get finished, and get back to listening to why you need to do this." Selene took another sip of her drink, "Erik the world doesn't like us. Shield and everyone else was fine to let a terrorist commit genocide and kill all of us than help out. We need the other oddballs of the world. We need Namor, we need the Inhumans."

Erik sat down, "Men fear us because in the short time that we have existed we have thrived. They believe that we need to fail for them to succeed."

"That's why you need to bring them home. Wanda shouldn't be an Avenger she should be here."

"I cannot go. She won't come if I ask her." He said looking away. Selene smiled, "You hired me to do the dirty work right?"

DARKTOLIGHDARKTOLIGHT

 **April 23** **rd** **2001**

 **New York City**

Selene had never liked travelling. She liked it even less as a travelling head of state. She had planned on just teleporting there and back. Erik had refused as had her entire cabinet and Director Summers. He had refitted the X jet and had put Colossus and Wolverine as her body guards. Emma also accompanied them as she would be doing actual business for the state.

She had landed at JFK and had been greeted by the Governor of New York and the Secretary of State. They had commended her bravery and said that it was an honor for her to be in the US. She wanted to tell them she had lived in the States for fifty years before hand but she smiled and shook their hands.

She finally had gotten into her car and been driven to the Avenger Tower. Logan had gotten them in as he was a part time avenger. She had entered the Lobby and been greeted by the oversexed simpleton Tony Stark.

"Well look who went from Black Queen to Prime Minister! Selene your as beautiful as when I first saw you!" Tony said. He kissed her cheeks and put a hand on her hip. She resisted the urge to role her eyes.

"I need to speak with Wanda Maximoff on a matter of the upmost importance."

"Why are you trying to see Wanda?" Selene turned to see Captain America coming from behind Stark. He's frowning. He knew exactly who she was and what she wanted.

"Her father needed to tell her something." Selene said with a forced smile. Steve came closer to her. "You want to take her back to that fascist dictatorship under Magneto so you can use her!"

Selene rolled her eyes, "Mr. Rodger's We are having an election in two months and I can't 'take' Wanda, I can only give her father's message to her. I am also a foreign head of state so do not treat me as some low level studge."

Steve looked at Selene with anger. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Selene stepped away from him and walked to the elevator. She took it to Wanda's floor. She knocked on the door. Wanda opened the door and looked at Selene with indifference.

"Hello Selene what do you want?" Wanda asked in a monotone voice. Selene smiled, "To help you get your children back."

/break/

Wanda had let her in and cried on her shoulder. Selene wasn't quite sure what to do. She had never really been attached to her own children. Mostly because they all ended up trying to kill her. But Selene had trooped on comforting Wanda for an hour.

"How, how can you get them back?!" Wanda cried anguished.

"My dear, I have been alive a very long time. Mephisto and I have had many dealings. At the proper moment I might be able to strike a deal with him. But to do that you must come with me and become a Princess of Genosha."

Wanda bit her lip. She loved the Avengers but after Vision had lost his personality she couldn't feel at home anymore. She missed her children. She wanted them back.

"I'll go," She said, "But you have to bring them back."

They had Wolverine and Colassus carry her trunks downstairs before the two went themselves. As they were exiting the lobby Steve approached them.

"Wanda please don't go with her. We can make this work!" Steve begged. Wanda had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Steve. I can't get my kids back any other way."

They exited the Avengers tower to be met with a huge stream of press.

DARKTOLIGHTDARKTOLIGHT

 **NEW YORK TIMES**

 **Princess Maximoff?**

 _As of last week the Scarlet Witch resigned from the Avengers. She cited returning to her family and people. This came after the bombshell photo's of Prime Minister Gallio escorting her out of Avengers Tower visible upset._

 _She is the final of King Erik's children to return home to Genosha as Princess Lorna returned at the end of March._

 _The Royal family only put out a statement that said the country was overjoyed that the Princess had returned and that she would be treasured._

 _Captain America has been on the record defaming both Genosha's King and Prime Minister, saying they are "Crooks" and "Kidnappers". It has also been noted that Crown Prince Pietro's daughter has been spotted with her father on public outings._

 _For the Inhuman connection to Genosha turn to page B2_

 _For Selene Gallio's personal donation record turn to D1_

 **April 30** **th** **2001**

Selene was preparing to go to hell. She had told Erik about her quest and he had approved. She had gotten ready for it for three days. She had absorbed seventy grown men's lives to prepare. All members of a terrorist cell that had been taken out.

She sat in a pentagram chanting. She could feel the walls shift around her. The room began to burn away. She opened her eyes to see she had indeed come to hell. In front of her was the Hell-lord Mephisto. He smiled at her evil in his eyes.

" _ **Hahaha, hello Selene. It has been so long since your pretty face has descended into my realm.**_ " She stood and walked towards the creature, "Mephisto I have come.. to strike a deal."

His eyes widened. " _ **You want more power? Land? Secrets?"**_

"No," She said, "I only need two souls. The souls of Wanda Maximoff's children."

" _ **SHE STOLE THOSE FROM ME FIRST!"**_ He screeched. She smiled, "I know, but I still want them."

Mephisto then smiled. A deal was his favourite and Selene had given him some of the best deal's he had ever had.

" _ **What can you give me love?"**_

"Seventy souls of murder's and rapists. Taken…. Unwillingly."

" _ **Mhmm what else?"**_

"The soul of twenty two greek demi gods, taken quite forcefully."

" _ **Oh yessss, but their must be something very good. These souls are not cheap."**_

Selene cackled, "You know I always save the best for last. The soul of Joseph Stalin."

Mephisto's jaw dropped, " _ **No! How were you there? How could you keep this from me?"**_

"I had to save it for the right deal, now how about those souls?" Selene asked, Mephisto sighed and waved his hand. Two boys appeared in front of them. One had silver hair like their Uncle and the other had Wanda's lush dark auburn. They looked to be around 10 years old. The Pietro one was holding the other as he shook. He glared at me.

"Boys you will come with me. Your mother needs you."

 _Gods_ Selene thought _How had I become such a good person? It's honestly awful._


End file.
